FWG Forum
About FWG Forum is a forum run on the phpBB forum system. Located here, it is a place to discuss any topic depending on the sub-forum it is posted in. Currently there are ten forums and three subforums to chat in: * General Chat ** Anime Freaks * Forum Games and misc. * Role Playing ** Para-RP * Game Chat ** Pokemon Zone * Serious Discussion * Suggestions * Guy Chat * Girl Chat * Walkthroughs * Bug Reports The earliest accessible topic in the FWG Forum is from October 20th, 2009. It is a post about anti-malware, made by a user named Roi-antimalwaregeek. The most users ever online at once was 404 on July 2nd, 2012. Forum Descriptions What is expected to be found in each forum and is most appropriate varies depending on the topic. General Chat Currently in possession of the most posts and topics in all of the site, the general chat is pretty much explained in it's title; it is a place for the 'normal' occurrences and events that users of FWG wish to document, post, and discuss about. It is also used for things that are not covered by other forums and their respective sub forums. Anime Freaks A sub forum created on August 19, 2013 by strong request by users who were originally seeking a chat box with which to discuss the sweeping topic of anime in. The generosity and compromising grace of the mods allowed a sub forum to be made instead which rapidly found itself populated with topics within the week. Forum games and misc A forum whose creation holds the purpose of allowing the users to get away from the necessity of entertainment through the games which are held on FWG; this is where games such as 'Roll to dodge' and 'Mafia' found their popularity amongst the bustling community via the creation of games which have provided both mod and user with a fun pastime. This forum does not count towards a users post count. Role Playing A forum whos origin spans 'many years ago' and 'a lifetime away'; a place where those whose minds have been set on the adventures that they could have with only the restriction of the English language. Through the pursuit of literature, legends such as 'Prophet' and 'Ghost' and the 'Akolites' were brought into reality. Para-RP A sub forum which originated with a certain style of 'RP', pioneered by those who did not wish to use a simple chat box to RP with their limits on the time it took them to post, accompanied with the marginal limit on the characters per post. This was used for the purpose of adding a certain element of description and strategy to the endless possibilities that role play posed. Game Chat This is the forum where 'Frook' gives a bit of exposition on certain games which he adds to the site; it is quite often entirely empty apart from the large number of topics that are posted with the intention of educating users on what games are now on the site. Pokemon Zone Originally used to discuss the popular game Pokemon Tower Defence (PTD), it was and still is used to discuss the various happenings of the fandom and is indeed large enough to have its own topic. Serious Discussion A place where the happiness of FWG is directed to areas where a degree of rationality is needed; quite frequently has discussions that are on news and recent events which grip the global community. Suggestions The section of FWG where what the users want is discussed and bartered for with the moderators. Examples of this include: Chatbox smileys, the Anime Freaks subforum, spoilers (a great victory for the people of FWG), and multiple recipients for private messages. Guy Chat The male-oriented forum where men can be men and discuss what really matters to them: manly things, girls who are viewed as attractive, and how long they would survive in a zombie apocalypse. Frequented by both sexes. Girl Chat The female-oriented forum where women can be women and discuss what really matters to them: girly things, guys who are viewed as attractive, and nails. Frequented by both sexes. Walkthroughs When your brain is going to fall out of your head and splatter all over your nice clean rug because of one of the many games on FWG, a nice helpful and comprehensive walkthrough is a nice shameful pick-me-up so that you can progress, knowing you couldn't do it yourself. Good job. Bug Reports When something on the site looks off, or it seems like the Internet has had a momentary fit and brought the wrath of coding errors upon the site, this forum is where you reporting such rogue events to be fixed so that they no longer plague the site.Category:FWG ForumCategory:FWG Social